This invention relates to a laser system and method of vaporizing absorbing material located at inaccessible areas.
Light conducting fibers and/or focusing lenses have been employed in laser applications for surgery and industry applications or the like. Some laser systems employ an auxiliary laser generator which either by itself or in combination with a main laser generator forms a laser resonating cavity through the use of mirrors or the like, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,821,510 and 3,622,743. Other systems employ various light conduits or the like which conduct laser beams through a tortuous path by employing flexible conduits or flexible light pipes, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,843,865 and 3,467,098.